


New year's eve

by Cuencas_vacias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuencas_vacias/pseuds/Cuencas_vacias
Summary: Supermodels, sex and alcohol. What else could Tony ask for?





	New year's eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write in english, so if you find something weird in my narrative, please let me know. I hope you like it. This is an AU that occurs before iron man I. Happy new year everyone.

.

His starkphone buzzed in his pocket, he ignores it. Didn’t need to pick it out to know who is calling. Happy, poor dear Happy. Obadiah ordered him to make sure that Tony was on time (and sober). They had to get to the Apogee gala, because Tony had won an award this year.

Tony knows how much Obadiah enjoys that sort of thing. The flashes, the press, the speech about Stark Industries grandiosity. Well, Tony would let Obadiah smile for the news this time.

“Happy new year Obie” better than get him a pajama.

Last day when he woke up, he was bored. In Vegas! As if it was possible. Perhaps, he has already seen the Caesars Palace too many times. Perhaps, it was Nevada’s cold weather. Docs use to say that some sunlight cheer people, don’t they?

He arrived to Panamá without luggage or plans. That was yesterday.

Tonight, he has an invitation for the best and most exclusive party in South America.  

He even has a date. Candace Torrance, a supermodel (obviously). In fact she is more than that, she is an angel. They met at the Victoria’s Secret fashion show. Their schedules didn’t let them sleep together, until now.

–¡Tony! Over here –she calls. She is blonde, stunning, just perfect. Candace greet him with a big smile. She is waiting for him at the party’s entrance. She walks ahead but slip. Tony catch her. –Sorry –she says with a tiny laugh. –I had some drinks with my friends. You don’t mind if they join us, right?

Tony took a look. Three more angels wave at him with roguish.

–I must have been really good this year.

.

The bar faces the beach. There is loud music, enough alcohol to fill a pool, poker games and tons of food. Candace and her friends are at the spotlight. They are bathing in the sea, underwear only.

Swimming doesn’t appeal Tony. Instead he is looking at them while having some whiskey. The girls had offered him a line earlier, and he accepted. He is enjoying instant happiness. Everything seems to be overwhelming and radiant.

Some people laugh and he stares at them.

He could swear that the man with a brunette on his legs is a general of the armed forces. Tony is amused. The guy is hugging a boy, which is rubbing his gums shamelessly.

The general notices him. He toasts at him and then, he leaves the guy on his lap with a pat in his cheek, clearly an “I’ll be right back baby”.

–¡Stark! Our great Da Vinci.

–That’s ridiculous, I don’t paint. –They briefly hug. –General… –Tony tries to remember, –Brown –that’s it. General Brown nods. It’s not Tony’s fault to forget their names. He use to meet tons of militaries, but they never forget him, there is only one Tony Stark.

–Nice to see you Stark. Come, join us for a drink. Are you alone?

–Not too much. –Tony points at Candace and her friends. –I guess they won’t miss me for a while.

–They have to share Tony –Brown says.

Brown not only likes handsome addict men, he also likes to bet.

He challenges Tony into a poker game, Texas hold'em. The entry price was set in five hundred grand. They get audience immediately.

Tony wins the first round. He shows his full of kings with a cocky fuss.

–Another –asks general Brown, a little bit upset. –You think yourself better than me, you just got lucky.

–You know what is said about cards and luck, but I’m not unlucky in love. –The audience laughs. –Not saying that I played better than you. Neither I’m saying that I just won two million in one game. –More laughs. –But I’m always kind. Another. –The dealer begins to shuffle the cards. 

Tony is made for this game. His face never reveals his hand. He seems to be confident and relaxed. And he is. While they play, he feels an insistent glance upon him. That’s not a surprise. There is always somebody looking at him. But this glance isn´t from Candace and her friends (they are cheering him). It’s not from Brown’s friends, which seem to think they could read Tony’s mind by staring at him like a laser. This is different. Somebody who could truly see him.

He absently scratches his beard.

–Stark is your turn –Brown calls him.

Tony doesn’t look at him. He is looking beyond the crowd, he catches a glimpse of green eyes.

He shows an imperial flush. Brown curses and Tony gets up between cheers.

–General, I have seen worse games than yours. Not because I played them. –Brown laughs the joke (what else could he does).

Tony makes his way to the green eyes. But he couldn’t find them.

–Tony, shall we go to your room? I need to powder my nose –Candace asks.

He says yes, of course, and takes them up to his room. He declines the snow they offer him, but aids them with the bourbon. Group sex is fun, but unsatisfactory, because it distracts you from the target. He can cross out “orgy with supermodels” from his new year’s resolutions.

He leaves them recharging batteries (with energetic drinks and snow), and he heads back to the party.

Brown was still around, making out with a different boy. This time a blonde one, he seems like he could be underage.

–¡Ladies and gentleman! –a pretty girl in a sparkling dress says, an entertainer. –We have a contender for our scorpion challenge.

Tony thinks that the spotlight will fall upon him (that was what he was used to), but not this time. Instead, a women in a black dress that seems painted upon her, goes to the entertainer. She has the green eyes that Tony was chasing.

If you have ever seen James Bond movies, you may remember the scene. He takes a bourbon shot with a scorpion right in his hand. Well, Tony does remember.

There was absolute silence. The alluring lady drinks her shot without hesitation while the scorpion lays in her hand. Then she drops it on the bar. The crowd screams and applauds. She smiles with tightened thin lips.

–Wow –Tony says.

–She’s out of your league –a kind voice says. Tony finds the first boy in Brown’s arms, right beside him. He smiles with tightened thin lips.

–Is she with you?

–Sort of, she’s my big sis. –Tony stares at him. He’s dressed in Armani, charming. Hair black as ink, cheekbones that may cut you and the eyes… those were the eyes. –Unless you’re a supermodel with a slim back, you don’t have a chance with her.

–Sounds like a challenge. We’ll see. Brown dropped you.

–Who? –He says it with absolutely seriousness. Is he the same person?

–Brown, the guy who played cards with me, while you were staring without blinking.

The man blinks. He has amazing eyes and the eyelids of an innocent girl.

–I don’t know who you are talking about. –Tony remembered him, powding his gums. Perhaps he is so high that he doesn’t know who hugged him anymore. A waiter passes their way. The man takes couple of martinis. –I’m Loki –he says extending a martini to him.

–I do not like to be handed things. –Tony takes some whiskey for himself. Loki does not feel the offense. He drinks both martinis one after other. Tony feels thirsty just looking at him. –I’m Tony.

–Stark. I watch the news.

People whistles and cheers up. Candace and company are dancing over a table, rampaging the party. Tony should join them, but instead he stays where he is, with Loki. Except that he was no longer around. Tony glances at him heading to the beach.

He follows him.

Sees him returning a key to Brown. The general makes a drunk reverence to Loki, still with his blond boyfriend.

–Are you passing from Brown? –Asks Tony when Loki is back by his side.

–Who’s Brown?

–The guy that you just… Are you gonna keep pretending that you don’t know who am I talking about?

–I have a selective memory. I don’t recall people who is worthless.

–But you do know my name. –Loki smiles.

–Did you have a date?

–I don’t have a selective memory like yours, I know pretty well whom… –he’s interrupted by Loki’s exaggerated finger pointing.

Candace is making out with Loki’s sister.

–Wow.

–She’s not a wow, the name would be Hela.

–Absolutely charming and just a little bit ruthless and cruel. Will she measure my date’s back? Not sure how tiny it is.

Loki smirks. That tightened smiled that seems trademark by his family.

–She gets what she wants.

–¡Ladies and gentleman it’s almost midnight! –A voice rumbles.

Loki takes another glass of martini (the waiter seems to be following him around).

Everybody looks for a drink to toast and a partner to kiss.

Candace doesn’t come back. Tony doesn’t miss her. Instead he stands next to Loki, shooing away other men (after all, he’s Tony Stark).

–Lo Lo –says Tony. –Lucky you. I bet that this morning when you woke up, you didn’t imagine that you would kiss a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist by midnight. –Loki rolls his eyes. –You’re welcome.

–Ten, nine, eight… –the countdown begins.

–What if I don’t kiss you? –Says Loki.

–That would be very offensive. You don’t want me to think that you’re like your sister.

–Zero!

Loki toasts with him and then he throws himself into kissing Tony, like he means it. He took Tony unprepared for his intensity. Loki is taller than him, and he’s subduing Tony, demanding him to follow the kiss. To surrender his lips against Loki’s. This kiss is (in a certain way) more intimate than what he had done with Candace earlier.

Loki breaks the kiss, with a brief one.

–Let’s get out of here.

–My room or yours?

–The beach.

–Oh, you like to make it in public. Not my kink but…

–I need some air.

–Air, ok Lo. Let’s get you some of that.

.

Loki takes of his shoes and walks barefoot over the sand. Tony is not sure about what Loki is going to do. Maybe he will begin to say that the moon is so beautiful… bla, bla, bla. Maybe he will make it Candace way (he wish for). Naked Loki, that would be quite a view.

–Are you staring at my butt? –Loki asks without looking back. He couldn’t help it.

–I’m looking at your beautiful eyes. –Loki chuckles.

–You’re pretty sure that I’m going to get laid with you.

–Had some clues.

–You’re Tony Stark, was that the very first?

–Could be a trace for a clever mind.

–Give me a good reason and I will head right to your bed –Loki finally turns around. He stands in front of Tony, daring him.

–I will give you…

–Don’t offer snow. –Loki interrupts. –I can get that by myself, and without having to look at the roof for it.

–I wasn’t…

–Nor money, I don’t need that either.

–Money is off the table. What else?

–Don’t take me for a fuckboy, and I will not call you daddy.

–Not my kink –Tony shivers. He takes a step forward. –This is not about me taking something from you, is about what I can offer to you.

–A generous lover –sarcasm.

–You’ll have to find out.

–Are you challenging me? –Tony cares Loki’s hand, toying with his slim fingers.

–You like what you see. Otherwise you wouldn’t be talking with me.

–I like hot tubs.

–Got a huge one in my room.

–And martinis.

–I noticed that.

–And drunk breakfasts –Loki leans, rubbing his mouth against Tony’s.

–Done. I will spoil you. –Tony almost tastes the kiss.

There is yelling and the sound of broken glass. Loki is alarmed. He goes back to the bar running.

Hela has a man on the floor. Broken bottles around, a sharp glass in Hela’s hand, upon the man’s neck.

–Touch me again and you’ll pay for it –she sneers.

Loki lifts her by her waist and holds her against him.

–Everybody be cool. She’s just kidding. –Smooth voice and supreme charming.

The man gets up rubbing his neck.

–She’s nuts.

Security is already heading to them.

–Not necessary –Loki says. –I’ll pay for the battering.

–My dear brother –Hela says getting off his hands. –He was just being irreverent with his queen, right my dear? –The man is pale, he nods and get away from her. –It’s nothing.

–Come with me.

Loki takes her hand and guides her outside. Doesn’t look in Tony’s direction, like he has forgotten about him.

.

–Tony. –Candace is back. Her lipstick is blurred. –We’re heading to another party, join us?

Tony shakes his head, as if shooing Loki away from his thoughts. Supermodels, sex and more and more alcohol. What else could he ask for?

–Gorgeous green eyes, an amazing butt, another kiss like that one, some drunk breakfast –he answers to himself, then to Candace: –I’ll stay, I kind of like this party. It feels like the right place for me to start a new year.

Candace gives him a naughty smile.

–Call me –she says, walking away. –It was fun.

.

The sun is rising. Tony doesn’t have Loki’s number, he didn’t saw him again after he left with his psychopath sister. He ends alone, sipping his whiskey… ok, bullshit. He’s not alone. There are a curvy redhead and a cute brunette joking and fooling with him. But they are not Loki. It passes from six am. He has to decide between calling Candace (going to bed… not happening) or taking this two ladies to his room.

Then, he sees a waiter taking a tray with martini glasses. He gets an idea.

–Just a second, I have to follow some tray, maybe will lead me to… nevermind. –Tony leaves the girls behind and follows the waiter.

Loki appears from behind some huge plants. He takes a martini for himself and hide right away.

–Found you –says Tony.

–I thought you left with the angels.

–That’s the reason why you are hiding here?

–I’m not. –Tony acquiescently denies. –Sorry for leaving you. I had to put my sister to sleep.

–With the fish? –For some reason, that joke makes Loki laugh almost hysterically.

–She may be problematic. –Tony des not reply, just raises an eyebrow. –Ok, she is an aggressive sociopath. But now she is sleeping tucked.

–Did you kiss her forehead?

–I did. And now I don’t have something to do.

–I disagreed. You still have someone to do.

.

They served black coffee, eggs with chili, fresh juice, fruit, and a bread mountain. They are in Tony’s room. The waiters leave after serving breakfast.

Loki yawns.

–Always thought that breakfast was the end of my nights –he says taking some bread, spreading an exaggerated amount of butter on it.

Tony used to take breakfast alone. When his conquest falls asleep, he sneaks far away (he rather sleep alone). If the conquest stays for the night in his house, Happy would handle the situation in the morning. Having breakfast with Loki feels odd. Especially since he hadn’t fuck him yet.

The coffee is delicious, juts what he needs. Loki yawns again and then Tony understands.

–You’re not high. You were just fooling Brown. Why? –Loki bites some watermelon. Tony almost forgets his question, watching Loki sucking his fingers with delight.

–People drops their guard, they let me see through their facades when they assume that I’m out of my mind.

–Including me.

–Excluding you. Didn’t have to make an effort reading you. You just lacked the sign “I want to fuck you”, hanging from you. –Tony chuckles. – You’re pretty sure about yourself. What would you do if I simply left?

–Lo, you’re not going anywhere but my bed. You didn’t used a sign either, pretty sure you would look sexy using one, I picture something golden and red: “I want Tony”. But, I’ll accepted something else if you find this one very explicit.

–You, little piece of…

.

Tony waves his hips, letting Loki feeling him. He chose to take him from behind, so he could see his ass and his back. Loki is gorgeous and hot and everything that Tony needs to lose his mind. Tony grunts and goes harder. Drops of sweat drips through Loki’s skin, Tony bends over him, licking him. Loki turns his head waiting for a kiss. They disentangled, falling into a hug instead. Tony gives Loki the kiss that he demands. Feels Loki’s mischievous tongue over his own. He takes Loki in his arms, adjusting himself between his thighs, over him, but not in him (where he wants to be).

–Touch me –Loki whispers. –Tony takes him in his hand and slowly strokes him. –Like that –Loki panted. –Go on.

And he does. He caresses Loki, adjusting himself to enter him. He lets go his hips, taking Loki in one long stroke.

It wasn’t Tony’s idea to fuck Loki while seeing him, but he wouldn’t want to miss it. His lips gasping for air, his eyelids close in bliss, his blush and the way his chest rise and fall in rhythm with Tony’s body…

He can’t look away.

–I want to see you from a better angle.

Tony ceases what he’s doing. He lays on the bed this time, inviting Loki to join him with a gesture. Loki gives him an amused look, doesn’t hesitate.

Loki climbs over him. They are joined again in a blink.

–Just as I imagined. You’re gorgeous Lo. –Tony mutters. He takes Loki’s length in one hand. Loki begins to move. He takes Tony by surprised with the fierce of his coupling. Tony drops himself in the pillows, taking into the raw pleasure.

It has been a while since the last time he feels such a pleasant orgasm.

Loki bends onto his chest, and Tony kisses him, while finishing him with his hand.

Loki curls by his side, and shamelessly falls asleep.

This is the part of the history were Tony use to sneak away. But, Loki has him firmly hug against him. On the other hand, they are in Tony’s room. Where could he run?

He allows it. Will sleep for a while (if he managed to do so, stuck whit a human limpet), then he’ll kick Loki out (kindly).

He sleeps like a baby.

He never wakes up sleepy. His brain jumps straight to vigil in a perfect continuum. He immediately knows where he is, what happened and who…

Tony looks around.

Loki is gone. His favorite kind of conquest.

He didn’t ask his number (again), didn’t ask his last name either. But he can figured that out, just has to ask in the hotel. He shakes his head. He does not want to see Loki again. He has to admit that he was a terrific fuck, really attractive and has unforgettable eyes but…

Then he sees it. A post it sticked to his phone.

“Have to go back to NY. You still owe me that hot tub massage. I’ll call you”.

Tony snorts. He could have written that.

–I had fun too, Lo, Lo.


End file.
